Deadly Wishes
by darknessgrows
Summary: "Life lesson: When people say don't take candy from strangers, Crazy old hags that hand out weird fortune cookies and talk in riddles qualify as well...But if your like me and the temptation is to great listen from experience, DO NOT FANGIRL OVER KYOYA! Trust me, his glare is worse in person. **WORLD CROSSOVER** OCs, Fangirlism, Humour and Prevertedness! *Cough*Lili/Mary*Cough*


**Deadly Wishes - Prologue**

**  
Hey! It your Author DarknessGrows! Aka Emily. I just wanted to let you know that ths fanfic is a worldcross over that brings some girls from Our world to the Host Club Anime/Manga also that this is a sister/twin/corrosponding fic to my other story "We're in the Naruto World? Sure, Why Not?" IT IS NOT NESSECARY TO READ IT! But later on the plot lines will intertwine (Way Later) so for now just enjoy these girls and their sure to be memorable adventures in the realm we all dream of. **

**Emily: HAha Your stuck writing while we get to have all the fun! :P**

**DarknessGrows: -.- I can kill you off before we even begin...**

**Emily: O.O You wouldn't...you wouldn't have a story then..**

**DarknessGrows: As long as I don't have to deal with your mouth anymore than I have to...I think I'll live.**

**Mary: But you still have to deal with her..and me for that matter in WITNWSWN anyway so your still screwed. **

**DarknessGrows: SHUT UP! AND MARY! YOU GO BACK TO BEING A SIDE CHARACTER!**

**Emily (Second One): DarknessGrows does not own Ouran Highschool Host Club...If she did, I'd feel bad for the Twins and Kyoya would probably be raped by Tamaki..**Shivers****

* * *

"Hey! Wait a minute will ya?!" I yelled after my best friends as they ran ahead of me, laughing as I almost tripped in my hurry to catch up.

"Whats the rush?" Mary asked in faux innocence, batting her blonde eyelashes when I caught up to the two of them at the crosswalk.

"Well you see I happen to have been tying my shoe when my supposed best friends decided it would be funny to leave me in the middle of a store." I glared playfully.

Mary and Emily are my best friends, Emily being the oldest of us at 17 and Mary the youngest at 15. Mary and Emily are the oldest sisters of their family of seven girls, Their mom passed away recently having the youngest daughter so they all had to grow up really quick. It shows the most with Emily because she's the oldest and having to take on more adult roles, and watching the young ones while the others are in school.

Emily has long blonde hair and blue eyes, she's about 5'7" and wears glasses like most of her sisters and myself; Mary included. She is definitely the most "Girly" out of us, she likes to wear make up and cute clothes where as Mary and myself prefer to stick with Graphic T's and Skinny jeans.

Mary is just under 5 foot which we consistently tease her about, she also has long blonde hair but her eyes are light brown. Mary is the most perverted out of us and likes to dress in old timely cosplay; Hey, in this friendship you got to learn to overlook some things.

Then we got myself, Emily. Yes I know, Me and my friend have to same name, its weird but its fun; Plus it gives us a reason for nicknames. I am currently 16 and stand a full 5'6", complete with my brown hair and eyes. I was more of the immature one, the troublemaker and prankster. I don't get along with many people besides these two, their siblings and and my brother. My actual sister doesn't get along with me very well, but that's okay because I have seven others who do.

Emily, Mary and myself are currently walking around Shawnee, We just left the mall where we were buying some stuff for the cruise Mary's school is going on and were now looking for somewhere decent to eat. "How about Sonic?" Emily asked, I wrinkled my nose. "What?"

"We always have Sonic." I said. It wasn't a lie either, we live in the pathetic town of Wewoka, OK and there is a _very_ limited variety of eateries. So now that we have a choice I want nothing to do with Sonic or Pizza of any kind.

"And no pizza either." Mary said echoing my thoughts.

"Well then, how about we go to that Chinese restaurant they just opened up? I heard its supposed to be pretty good." She suggested.

"Ooooo~ Shrimp Lo Mein sounds good." I agreed.

"Sounds good to me." Mary nodded.

"Chinese it is!" She grinned and we walked the half a mile to the restaurant.

*(~^~)*(~^~)*(~^~)*(~^~)*(~^~)*(~^~)*(~^~)*(~^~)*(~^~)*(~^~)*(~^~)*(~^~)*(~^~)*(~^~)*(~^~)*

"So about what time is Kolby coming over tomorrow?" I asked Mary, Kolby was a close friend of hers from her grade. Quite strange he is, but awesome nonetheless.

"I think he said about four? Either four or five, why?" She asked before taking a bite of her chicken fried rice with her chopsticks. We were sitting in a booth near the back of the room, it wasn't very crowded but Mary and myself have a thing about seclusion when possible...and I may have a fear of eavesdroppers, no matter _what _the topic in question.

"I'm thinking of staying the night, that way we can finish packing and go over the plan again, plus I kinda want to leave straight from your house instead of from madre's. She's already having an emotional breakdown, I mean what does she thinks gonna happen? The ship is going to blow up out at sea?" We all laughed at that.

"I still can't believe your going through with this Emily. Think of how many laws your breaking, people you're deceiving? Gosh Emily, I know you like to break rules and everything but this is definitely the stupidest thing you've ever even thought about doing."

"I beg to differ! I'd say the kite thing was. I mean if Edison could live through it so could I." I pouted playfully.

"Emily." She warned while Mary snickered.

"I know, I know; But if Cameron **(A/N aka My little brother Austin. One of his middle names are Cameron.)** is going I need to be there to watch out for him, you know Cassie won't. Plus HELL-OOH! Its a freakin' cruise! All expenses paid by the state, I'm going." I said, my voice final.

"Whatever, your going to get in so much trouble." Emily said express her great disapproval for what I was going to do. Just then her phone rang. "Hey I got to take this, I'll be right back." She said as she looked at the Caller id.

"I'm glad your going," Mary said taking another bite.

"Of coarse, Who else would you get into trouble with?" I asked with a smirk.

"Exactly." We both laughed.

We spent the next couple minutes talking about things we're going to take on the cruise and pranks we're going to pull. "Check." I looked up to see one of the waitresses setting our check on the table, I stood up and pulled out my wallet to give her the money.

"Can we have a couple to go boxes?" I asked with a smile.

"S-sure. One moment please." After she came back with the Styrofoam boxes she blushed and left. I heard the blonde next to me snicker as she started to put up her food.

"You got to stop doing that, It's gonna bite you in your ass one day." She scolded halfheartedly

"More reason to do so, maybe then I'll learn my lesson." I smirked and she roller her eyes. We finished up and went to leave out the door only to be stopped at the exit by someone in a huge cloak giving out Fortune Cookies.

"One for the each of yeh," The Hobo said, apparently an old woman by the sound of her voice.

"Thanks granny." Mary said, I elbowed her in the side; Well what would have been her side if she'd been normal height, it was more like her upper forearm.

"Yeah, thankies." I nodded.

"Special Fortunes blanks they hold. You wish them simply, wish them bold. Hold on deary for _you _they told." The old woman spoke in a riddle tone. "'Nother world, 'nother realm. Do not fret for white will tell."

We started to walk away slowly as she kept on, she seemed to notice. "Wish you may, wish you might, Wish right now and die tonight!" She called after us as we turned the corner and bumped into Emily.

"That woman was batshit crazy I tell ya." Mary was about to say something else but saw Emily's face first. She was glaring down at us for interrupting her phone call, The sun glared across her glasses before she turned to walk back to the car.

"Dude, have you ever noticed that when she's pissed at us she looks like Kyoya?" I asked. Mary looked at me for a minute then started laughing hysterically.

"She does!" We laughed all the way to the car.

When we got in I saw Mary opening the Fortune, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Opening a Fortune that a batshit crazy hobo gave us, that will kill us tonight if I read it." She so bluntly put. I just shrugged and opened mine as well.

"It's blank." Mary told me confused.

"Hmmm... well she did say something about wishing." We pondered that thought for a minute.

"So we make a wish...then die?" Mary asked.

"I guess." I shrugged, "Hmmmm, what to wish for...OH! What about what we were talking about last night?" I asked excitedly.

"Isn't that logically impossible?" Emily spoke for the first time since the restaurant.

"Well the old hag did say not to fret about worlds or realms." I explained.

"Plus its not like it'll actually work, its just a bit of fun." Mary added.

"Okay, whatever. Make your wishes."

Me and Mary bother looked at each other before speaking. _"We wish we were in Ouran Highschool Host Club."_

The last thing we would remember before the crash was reaching out to Emily.

* * *

**Hey I'm going to try hard to update soon, but wether or not I continue with this is up to the responses I get for the first 15 chapters or so...**

**Looking forward to your responses, I'm not sure were exactly to go with ths besides the main plot line. So any ideas you have are worthy of virtual cookies! :DD And maybe I'll make Kyoya dance or something stupid like that HAhaha**

**Kyoya: If you do...I will end you.**

**O.O ...SEE YOU NEXT TIME! **

**Emily: WAIT! SO YOU KILLED US OFF ANYWAY!?**


End file.
